Near you always.
by Giggle-fiend
Summary: Borrowed the song from Jewel. The affair has to end...


*  
  
Please don't say  
  
I love you  
  
Those words touch me  
  
Much to deeply  
  
  
  
Hermione opened her closed eyes and looked at the starry night sky above her, wondering if it would crash down upon her. Truthfully, she wanted it too at this exact moment. She couldn't remember being more unhappy and yet blissfully joyful at the same time.  
  
She sat up as she heard the Great Hall door creaking open slowly. She slid off the table she had been laying on and walked over to the shadowy form that had entered. Of course it was him. It was always him.  
  
He held out an arm to her, and she willingly, yet not really wanting to, slipped into his bitter sweet embrace. She kissed him gently, not wanting it to end but pulling away all the same. Looking at her muggle watch, Hermione looked at him with teasing eyes.  
  
'You're late.'  
  
'I know.' Was his simple reply. She rolled her eyes and stepped from his right-wrong hold and sticking her tongue out at him in a childish manner.  
  
He gave a half smile and moved to sit at the long before deserted Hufflepuff table. She sat next to him and clutched his arm, kissing his shoulder. He looked at her, his expression not changing in the slightest bit.  
  
'I love you.' His eyes were still cold grey and his face an emotionless mask, not hinting whether he was serious or not.  
  
  
  
And they make  
  
My core tremble  
  
Don't think you realize  
  
The power you have over me  
  
  
  
She looked at him, his hair falling messily around his eyes, but it could not hide their emotionless state. Her trembled slightly, hating the feeling the empty words gave her. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder before answering.  
  
'No you don't.'  
  
He didn't confirm or deny this statement, so she jumped up on the table and spun around endlessly. She wanted to sink into the complex of stars and run away to a tropical island. With books that grew on trees. She smiled at her own imagination and fell backwards off the table, knowing beforehand that he would catch her when she fell. He always did. //but I love you// Came her silent reply, a million milliseconds too late.  
  
She had no reason to tell him this. She was just another lost soul who had fallen for the infamous Draco Malfoy. He tells her he loves her everyday and she never once told him. He didn't love her. He was just there to pick up the pieces of her heart he broke. // I'm stupid and I'm crazy. But I'm not leaving.//  
  
  
  
And please don't  
  
Come so close  
  
It just makes me want  
  
You near me always  
  
  
  
She was still in his arms, and he was so close she could smell his heavy cologne on his neck. If she didn't get away from him, she would tell him. And she couldn't afford to tell him.  
  
She wiggled out of his grip, making him sigh in disappointment. He didn't come here to catch her when she was going to go crashing into the hard floor, after all. But he knew if he gave her a few moments, she would come back to his embrace. So he sat and waited while she stood with his back towards him.  
  
Finally she turned to him and sat next to him. He turned to her and turned her chin so her face was to him. He kissed her gently, first on the mouth, then leaving a trail of kisses to her collarbone. //This is so wrong. What would Harry and Ron say?//  
  
  
  
Please don't Kiss me so sweet  
  
It makes me crave  
  
A thousand kisses to follow  
  
She shuddered under his touch and went limp in his arms. She rested her head against to hear his heart beat, to assure herself he had one. He kissed the top of her head, burying his face into her strawberry-scented hair.  
  
Hermione knew this had to end. They met every night, and what would come out of it? Nothing. He couldn't love her like she loved him. He was incapable of doing so. //I need to find a nice boy. Like my parents want me to do.//  
  
She laughed at the thought of her with someone like Neville, her musical laughter filling the room and echoing off the walls. Draco was surprised at the sudden noise but did not show it.  
  
'What's so funny?'  
  
'Me being with a nice boy.' Hermione couldn't see it, but he had raised an eyebrow. She knew he would be doing that.  
  
'My parents want me with a nice boy. You are their worst nightmare.' Hermione quickly explained tightening her grip on him. He just nodded. This, indeed, was understandable.  
  
  
  
And please don't  
  
Touch me like that  
  
It makes every other embrace  
  
Seem pale and shallow  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco's face with a questioning look. She was hesitant to end her clandestine affair, but it had to stop before she was just as heartless as he was. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask what.  
  
'Will you ever love me?'  
  
There was so much meaning behind this simple question, and Draco knew that. He was silent for a minute too long, because Hermione tore herself from his embrace and headed for the door with every intention to leave. He did something he never did, and was completely reckless with his decision. For a second, he didn't care about the danger or the consequences.  
  
  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Please don't look  
  
At me like that  
  
It just makes me want  
  
To make you near me always  
  
*  
  
Whew. Ok. I just wrote that in like 30 minutes and it is now 2 a.m.!! Well. This is my first fanfic that I have posted and I know its horrible. But I had to write something. Flame if ya want. 


End file.
